Flynn's Problem
by Justsammy
Summary: CeCe comes home to find her world turned upside down. Read to find out. This is my first fanfic so please be nice :) thanks xo
1. Chapter 1

Cece's POV

Rocky and i had just left school and were on our way home. We had a pop quiz today. Or so i heard. My class time consists of 90% sleep, 8% talk to rocky and 2% actually pay attention. Rocky and i were currently in a heated conversation about our dance rehearsals for the show when i just remembered something.

"Hey Rocky, have you noticed anything weird about Flynn lately?"

**"You mean weirder than usual."**

"Yeah"

**"Nope not a thing. Why?"**

"Well he's been acting kinda strange lately. He's not himself!"

**"What do you mean 'not himself' ?"**

**"**Well he's not eating. He spends most of his time in his room and when he does come out, his eyes are so red as if he has been crying all day. He doesn't even talk to anyone. He just sits and stares at the t.v"

**"Well that doesnt seem so bad"**

"The tv's off Rocky. I dont know what to do. I'm so worried. He's turned into one of those things from those video games he plays"

**"What? You mean a zombie?"**

"Yeah exactly. You gotta help me Rocky. You gotta!"

**"Ok I'll see what i can do"**


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky and Cece ascend the stairs to Cece's apartment. Cece reaches for her purse to remove her key. While sesarching around her purse, her hand lands on her phone. She takes it out.

"Oh a text! It's from Mom."

_Recieved 2 hours ago_

_Cece wud u mind watching flynn. I'm stuck at work. _

_There's some chicken in the fridge. Help yourself!_

_Love_

_Mom xoxo_

"Great! Now i have to watch Flynn for the night. I hate working!

**"Cece didnt you just tell me that you were really worried about him?"**

"Good point.. But still"

Cece finally places her key in the keyhole and turns it, unlocking the door.

She opens the door and they both step inside.

"FLYNN, I'M HO..."

Cece stops mid sentence and gasps.

**"Cece what happened?"**

Cece points to the couch.

**"What? What is it?"**

Then she notices what cece is talking about.

**"Oh my god!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Cece falls to her knees in tears. She crawls over to the couch to witness her little brother's lifeless body, blood running from his nose.

"No this cant be"

**"Hold on a minute CeCe. If there's one thing I've learned from my dad, its that you should never make a spot diagonis."**

"What does that even mean?"

**"Never mind. Just stand back a little please."**

As CeCe steps back, Rocky walks over to Flynn's body and lifts her arm in his hand. She places her index and middle finger on his wrist.

**"Cece i've got a pulse. That means his heart is still beating."**

"So he's still alive?"

**"Just barely. We've got to get him to a doctor, now!"**

CeCe swiftly types in 911 imto her phone, which was still in her hand, and lets it ring a few times until a young woman's voice appears on the other end.

Operator: Hello, you've reached the emergency services. How may i help you?

Cece: Hi, I need an ambulance to Apartment 3-B in Chicago, Illinois. Its an emergency!

Operator: ok ma'am please calm down. The ambulance is on the way and will be with you in 10 minutes

CeCe: Thank You

CeCe hangs up the phone.

**"So, what happened?"**

"The ambulance will be here in 10 minutes."

**"Okay we have to lie him on his side ASAP"**

"Will that help?"

**"Yes ! Now hush and help me!"**

Rocky and CeCe both lift Flynn up so that he is now lieing on his side. Rocky then notices a small brown bottle at the back of the couch.

**"Oh, whats this?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky lifts up the bottle. On the label of the brown bottle is printed

"RAT POISON! DO NOT INGEST!"

It's then that Rocky notices that the entire bottle...is empty.

**"Uh Cece, how did Flynn get his hands on this?"**

"On what?"

Rocky shows her the bottle.

**"CeCe this is rat poison! The label clearly says DO NOT INJEST and look, the entire bottle is completely empty!"**

"WHAT?"

Just then, Rocky and Cece both hear knock at the door. Rocky rushes to the door and takes a quick peek out the fisheye.

**"Oh it's just Ty"**

Rocky opens the door. Ty lets himself in.

**"Uh come in. Ty look we really cant talk right now. Flynn is really sick! I'll explain everything later."**

Ty: well i guess that explains the ambulance parked outside."

**"Ambulance? Cece we gotta go!"**

"Right!"

Cece picks up flynn and lifts him on her back. Rocky and Cece then both rush downstairs to the awaiting ambulance and Cece's little brother's only chance at recovery...


	5. Chapter 5

-Downstairs-9:45am-

The doors of the ambulance open and doctors bring down a stretcher. Cece,with some slight discomfort, lowers Flynn off her back and takes him in her arms bridal style. Cece lays Flynn on the stretcher and he is wheeled up into the ambulance. The ambulance doors close and it speeds off, all the while its siren blairing.

"Oh Rocky I hope he'll be okay"

**"He's a strong kid. Whatever it is, he can fight it!" **

Rocky and Cece plaster a smile on their face, glad for a few seconds of relief.

**"Hmm i might be able to do him one better. Cece i need to make a quick call. Hang on a sec."**

"Mkay"

Rocky speeds dials 1 and waits a few seconds while it rings. Then she hears her dad on the other end.

-on the phone-

Rocky: hi dad.

Rocky's dad: hey sweetie hows things?

Rocky: fine. I need you to do me a big big favour!

Rocky's dad: anything for you sweetheart. Whatcha need?

Rocky: Flynn's really sick. He's on his way over in an ambulance? Can you try helping him out. Yknow like talk to the doctors. Bump him up on the waiting list or whatever.

Rocky's dad: Cece's brother?

Rocky: yeah

Rocky's dad: sure thing i can have him wheeled into the emergency room the minute he gets in

Rocky: awesome! Thanks dad

Rocky hangs up the phone.

**"Sweet. Okay. By tomorrow morning Flynn's gonna be just fine."**

"I don't know, Rocky. I really don't know!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys. I've just been very busy lately but i promise to update more often from now on. Scout's honour. So, without further ado, let's get on with the story then shall we. Oh and before i forget, can you guys please leave a review on whether or not you are liking the story so far. It would be very much appreciated. Anyway lets get to it :)

The next day, around 6:20am

-at the hospital-

Flynn's POV

My eyes opened slowly. The first thing i noticed was the darkness around me. Where was I? The last thing I remember is the bottle of...oh i shouldn't think so much. Thinking makes my head hurt. And speaking of which, why does my head hurt anyway. Oh yeah because... Oh man i wasn't supposed to wake up. Those pills might not have killed me but now CeCe might. What am I gonna do? Guess I'll just have to face the music.

The next thing i notice is the worried faces of the two people who I really didn't want to see at that moment in time: Rocky and worst of all CeCe. God she's gonna kill me. What am I in for?

Next thing i know, CeCe is shouting for the doctor.

CeCe: DOCTOR!

Doctor: It's okay CeCe we know. We've been watching him for a while now. He's very lucky you know. You brought him in time so we were able to repair most of the damage. He's gonna be woozy for a while but its nothing that a few days rest won't fix. In the meantime, CeCe may I see you outside?

CeCe: Of course

CeCe and the doctor leave my room and all that's left is me and Rocky. Phew I'm safe for a little while at least!

Nobody's POV

CeCe and the doctor step outside the room and CeCe closes the door behind her.

CeCe: You wanted to see me doctor...

Doctor: Johnson. And yes i wanted to talk to you about Flynn.

CeCe: Yes Doctor Johnson what can you tell me?

Doctor Johnson: Well like i said, after you brought him in we were able to repsir most of the damage. But those pills have taken quite a toll on his organs. At the moment we can't tell if it's fatal or not but as soon as we know we'll let you know too. In the meantime, do you have any idea what drove him to this?

CeCe: Well he hasnt been himself lately. He has been spending most his time in his room. He has been really depressed. We don't even see much of him nowadays. Nobody really does. I dont know whats wrong with him. The one day that i wanted to actually talk to him about it and this happens. Just my luck i guess!

CeCe bursts into tears.

Doctor Johnson removes a tissue from his pocket and hands it to cece who wipes her eyes and then blows her nose. Mascara begins to run down her face.

Doctor Johnson: Look its still early. Why dont you go get something to drink or something and come back. By then maybe Flynn will be ready to talk about it.

CeCe: Thank you Doctor Johnson.

Doctor Johnson: You're welcome CeCe. Take care of yourself.

CeCe walks off...


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody's POV

-Back in Flynn's room-

Rocky gets off from her place on Flynn's bed and paces the room a little. Then she sits down again on her spot. Just then her phone goes off. She removes her phone from the pocket of her denim jacket.

Rocky: Oh a text! Ugh its from Tinka. What does she want at this hour?

The message reads

_Rocky i'm holding a party for ze guys und I just wanted you to know that you're not invited! Muahahahaha_

Rocky is in no mood for this so she quickly replies

_Big deal Tinka! Meanwhile we've been having parties every night for the past week and guess who didnt get invited to any of those? Thats right you and gunther_

A few minutes later Rocky receives another text, this time from CeCe.

_Rocky will you keep an eye on Flynn? Im going for a walk. Need to clear my head._

Rocky replies

Sure Thing. u can count on me :) xo

For the first time that morning Flynn speaks up.

Flynn: who's texting you?

Rocky: Oh well first it was Tinka trying to gloat again but i think i scared her off. thank god. If you mean just now, then that was CeCe. She just said to keep an eye on you cause she's going on a walk.

Flynn: Oh She did?

Rocky: Yeah, why?

Flynn: Nothing, just wondering

Rocky: Okay so Flynn, do you want to tell me what's really going on with you or should I...

Flynn: No, it's okay, I'll tell you. Not that I have that much left to lose anymore anyway

Rocky: Wait, what do you mean 'lose'?

Flynn: Well Cece hates my guts right now and I'm pretty sure you do too, after this stunt I pulled anyway.

Rocky: Oh Flynn, we don't hate you. That's reserved for some very specific people, like Gunther and Tinka.

Flynn chuckles at this.

Rocky: And besides, CeCe says you've been out of it for days so we kinda understand. We were just really worried, that's all.

Flynn: Really? So you're not mad?

Rocky: No, why would we be?

Flynn: Oh thank you.

Flynn gives Rocky a quick hug.

Rocky: Ah no biggie. now do you wanna tell me what's going on?

Flynn: Okay. It all started about a month ago when...

Meanwhile-

-CeCe's POV:-

As I left Dr Johnson to his patients and his busy schedule, I began to think.

"Why would Flynn do this? Was it something I said? is he still mad that I forgot his birthday? Or that I didn't talk to him that day when I was trying to preserve my voice for the show to premiere 'Ring Ring'? Oh I really don't know. I just wish I could have atleast been a little nicer to him so he could atleast have talked to me and he wouldn't have to resort to..."

CeCe shudders

CeCe: What am I gonna do?

A/N: So that's it for this Chapter guys. I think it's a bit longer than the previous ones. please let me know if you prefer the longer or the shorter chapters. :) As always, a rating and a review would be very much appreciated. Thanks 3 xo


	8. Chapter 8

CeCe's POV

As I was walking through the streets of Chicago, at the corner of my eye I noticed a little white Van with a window on the side and a huge ice cream cone painted on it.

"Hmm, maybe some ice-cream will help me get my mind off this" I thought to myself as I began walking towards it.

Just as I reach the window, a guy around 16 with straight black hair, a black leather jacket, a white shirt, navy blue jeans and sunglasses walks up to me.

"Hey there. My name's Donny and yours must be beautiful"

I immediately didn't like him. It wasn't his fault though(mostly)

"Hey I'm Cece and before you get any ideas, i want to let you know that I'm taken so if that's all your interested in then i would appreciate it if you kindly left me alone"

So I lied to him. Big deal! And anyway it's none of his business. And i had to, ever since what happened with...oh its too painful to even think about

"Hey cool it. We can be friends right?" He tried to diffuse the situation

"yeah i guess."

The van driver, obviously quite irritated at this point that neiher of us had ordered, decided to start the engine and begin to drive away.

Until the new guy decided to call him back.

"HEY BRO HOLD ON A MINUTE GEEZ"

Luckily for us the ice cream van hadn't gotten far and decided to reverse back to us.

"Thank God" we both exclaimed

"Thanks for comin' back. We're really sorry to keep you waiting. I'll just have a scoop of strawberry in a cup" I said to the man with an apologetic look on my face

"I think I'll get a Choco Blast"

"Very well. That'll be $4.25 please" the salesman said

As I started fumbling around in my purse for loose change, the new guy said to me

"It's okay I got this" and handed the the salesman $5

"Hey Thanks. Guess you can't really judge a book by it's cover." I said to him

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's face it. The whole biker/bad boy get-up doesnt exactly give off the best impression but hey atleast we know you can be a gentleman"

"Hey i resent that! Kind of. Should i be offended?"

"Not really"

We both burst into a fit of giggles.

As the salesman handed us our order and proceeded to drive away, i decided that i really needed to get back to the hospital. I could eat the ice-cream on the way.

"It was fun hanging with you. Maybe we can do this again sometime but for real? Right now I gotta run but I'd like to get to know you a little better" I said to Donny

"Hey no problem. Here's my card" he pulled a little white business card out of his pocket and handed it to me

"Donny Josh. Redcarpet Supplies Ltd."

On it was scribbled what appeared to me to be a phone number.

"Thanks I'll give you a call sometime" I called as I ran back towards the hospital.

"I'm sure you will!" Donny muttered to himself

"i'm sure you will"


	9. Chapter 9

No'one's POV

While CeCe was off getting her ice cream, Rocky and Flynn were "hanging out" at the hospital ward.

"So it all started about a month ago. As you know I'm getting older and when people,mainly around my age, get older they start to go through changes" Flynn began

"Yeah Flynn, it's caled puberty. What else is new?"

Flynn could sense the sarcasm emanating from her voice.

""Stop! This isn't funny! Can we just be serious here for a sec?"

Rocky and Flynn both look at each other for a moment and then burst into a fit of giggles.

After a little while, Flynn finally exclaims

"Seriously though. This is important!"

Rocky's reply came quickly

"Ok so puberty but what does this have to do with..."

Rocky is interrupted by Flynn.

"Ok I'm just gonna make this quick and easy. I think I'm in love with CeCe!"

"W-Wait You're what?"

"Yeah you heard me. I'm in love with CeCe. I don't even know how the heck it happened. It might just be the hormones or something but... I've been having these feelings for a while now. It wasnt too bad at first. I just began to notice certain things about her. And all of a sudden she became 1000% more attractive. Couple that with how nice she was to me(atleast before this whole...thing) recently as compared to how we used to be... Always fighting etc. you know how it goes Rocky. Slowly my feelings grew and grew. One day I decided to do some research on it and you wont believe what i find..."

"What?"

"It is ABSOLUTELY FORBIDDEN for a brother to love his sister in that way. I read some of the comments online and boy they were not pretty. We-I would be looked down on in society because of it."

"So thats when i went incognito mode...to put it nicely. It was working fine. Until now. I just couldn't take it anymore..the thought that i could never be with the one I loved so..."

"So you took the pills in an attempt to escape from your feelings?"

"Yeah..."

Flynn's head falls in shame

"Look Flynn. We can't say whether or not you were right to do this but in any case your my friend and CeCe's brother. Regardless of what else we will always love you as a family so dont ever think that suicide is the only option. Imagine the people you would leave behind. What do you think would have happened to CeCe if you hadn't..."

"If i hadn't what? Woken up? I don't know Rocky i can imagine she would feel angry."

"Yes but most of all she would feel regret. She would worry all the time. She would say to herself "why wasn't I a better sister to Flynn?" She would curse herself every day for not being able to pick up the signs sooner and being able to atleast help you through whatever it was. Do you know what the rest of her life would be like? And dont even get me started on your mother"

"That said, Flynn I really think that this is something you need to talk to CeCe about!"

Do I have to? Can't we just forget this whole episode?" Flynn remarked

"NO Flynn. You have to fight this and beat it. Otherwise if you just ignore it, it's just gonna come back to haunt you someday"

"But Rocky I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Of CeCe. Shes gonna be so mad."

"Look Flynn I already told you we're not mad. Just talk to her. Everything's gonna be okay i promise"

Rocky gets off her place on Flynn's bed, leans over, and gives Flynn a kiss on the forehead. She then turns to leave but just as she turns around she hears Flynn call

"Rocky"

"Yeah Flynn"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Rocky then walks out the door of flynn's room to see a nurse and CeCe approaching. As CeCe takes her place by Rocky's side, Rocky says to her "He's fine. A little shaken but fine He told me what happened. If anything i think that it's something you two need to talk out."

"We'll work something out"

"Ok by the way get ready for some big news"

"How big?" CeCe asks

"You'll see"

Rocky and CeCe then go their separate ways...with Rocky leaving the hospital altogether and CeCe just heading to a nearby dispenser to get a glass of water for Flynn

"This is gonna be a long night" CeCe thought to herself

Chapter End

Please please please you guys let me know if you are enjoying story or not and if you think i should continue it...

Thanks

3


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on 'Flynn's Problem'

"How big?" CeCe asks

"You'll see"

Rocky and CeCe then go their separate ways...with Rocky leaving the hospital altogether and CeCe just heading to a nearby dispenser to get a glass of water for Flynn

"This is gonna be a long night" CeCe thought to herself

Flynn's POV

After Rocky left, the room suddenly felt bizarrely empty. The only sound that could be heard was the faint beeping of the heart monitor nearby. I thought over the events of the last month.. Or maybe it was more, I couldn't tell. Right now the only thing that was important was what Cece was going to say when I told her.

"I'm screwed" I said to myself

Just then Cece walked through the door holding a cup. You know like one of those ones you can throw away after you use it. She walked over and handed me the cup. I looked at it suspiciously.

"Relax Flynn it's just water" She said to me.

I took a sip and began to raise my body a little to place it on a table nearby but...everything hurt.

So, Cece takes it from me and places it on the table.

"Thanks Cece"

I was not prepared for what she did next

Cece's POV:

I walk through the door of Flynn's room holding the cup of water I had gotten him. I stood there for a moment and just looked at him. A single tear appeared in the corner of my eye but I wiped it away as quick as it came. I walked over to Flynn and handed him the cup. He would need it.

He stared at it like I had given him poison.

"Relax Flynn it's only water.

He took a sip and then tried to get up to put it on a table that was nearby but he looked like he was having some trouble so I decided to take it from him and place it on the table myself. It was the least i could do.

"Thanks Cece" he said to me.

I smiled at him. It was the most genuine smile I had ever given anyone. Even Rocky.

And then...

I did the unexpected.

I acted on a whim.

I actually hugged Flynn.

I held him as tight as I could. I began to cry into his neck. Between sobs i said to him

"How could you do this Flynn?" And "We were so worried" and don't you ever try anything like this ever again!"

It was like we were the only two people in the world. I just wanted to hold him forever so that he can never leave me.

The weird thing was he didnt hug back. He just patted my shoulder and said that everything was going to be okay now.

"What? What do you mean okay? Don't you know what...?"

"Shhh Cece. We need to talk!"

A/N: So it's abit shorter than the rest but what do you expect... Its by far the hardest thing I've ever written(this story i mean). Plus i thought i might leave you guys with a bit of suspense... Dont hate me.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on "Flynn's Problem"

The weird thing was he didnt hug back. He just patted my shoulder and said that everything was going to be okay now.

"What? What do you mean okay? Don't you know what...?"

"Shhh Cece. We need to talk!"

Noone's POV

Cece sat on the bed beside Flynn, coincidentally on the exact same spot where Rocky sat but only a few moments ago. Flynn, in the meantime, pushed a button on the side of his bed that raised his headrest up to the point where he was sitting almost straight. He then took a long sigh, tokk Cece's hand in his, and began to tell his story. He told her about when it all started and how things had changed so quickly. He told her about how it had all lead up to this. He told her every last detail.

By the time he was done, both Cece and Flynn had tears in their eyes.

"Look Cece i can't even begin to explain to you how sorry I am. Not for loving you, but simply for what I put you through. I guess i just thought if i took this route then atleast i wouldn't have to suffer in silence like I did. It looked so much easier. But I guess since I've actually been saved, things will probably be even worse. I mean I can't even begin to imagine how much you must hate me right now. But hey, at this point I haven't really got anything to lose right."

"Oh Flynn. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Although i don't think what you did was the best way to go about it, I understand. Just don't ever try anything like that again. I couldn't bear to lose you. Look whether or not we can ever love one another in _that_ way, i will always love you like a brother. And I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you so much Flynn. I always will. As a sister of course."

"Thanks Cece. For everything. I actually didn't expect you to be so nice about this. Truth be told I was actually scared to talk to you, but Rocky managed to talk me into it. And you know what? I am actually glad I did. Feels great to get it all off my chest. You know that's the second time I've had to tell that story today and it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Oh Flynn."

Cece leaned down and hugged Flynn a second time.

This time Flynn grabbed on and hugged Cece back. Although this time it was only for a minute. The last thing he remembered was his body go limp and his eyes closing.

Cece's POV

I then let go of Flynn and pushed the button to lower his head. It was then that I noticed that his eyes were closed. I immediately began to fear the worst.

I screamed for a doctor. I screamed and screamed. Finally a nurse rushed in and asked what was wrong. I explained to her that one minute we were talking and the next...

She tried opening his eyelids with her finger and then took a look at his heart monitor which had slowed down quite a bit.

"He's fine Cece. He's just fallen unconscious. Whatever you guys were talking about must have taken a bit of a toll and his body couldn't handle it. I'll let the doctor know."

At that point she rushed out the door, taking the clipboard of Flynn's medical info with her.

"It's gonna be okay Flynn I promise" I said to him

I then gave his hand a squeeze and a kiss. I got off my place on the bed and sat down on a seat next to it. Slowly i began to drift off to sleep wondering what was going to happen now. Whatever it was we were going to beat it, Flynn and I. It was no longer just Flynn. Once he got out of the hospital we were going to take on the world together. We were going to be...just fine.

**A/N: so guys i think this is gonna be the last chapter for this book. I thought it would be a good place to finish it up. Look out for a sequel soon to come...**

**Thanks in advance **

**xoxo**


	12. AN

to the reviewer... this story is completed but im working on a sequel. chapter will be up soon. gimme a few


End file.
